Max
Max is the main protagonist of Descendants: New Class. He is the son of Mal and Ben, portrayed by Asher Angel. Bio Due to his parents being the king and queen of Auradon, Max feels forced to act like a perfect prince in order to become the future king. He hates being around preppy and arrogant royals like Aria (Audrey's daughter). Despite that, Max has a strong sense of leadership and he feels very comfortable with his newfound magic. However, after unleashing a death curse throughout the entire kingdom of Auradon, Max feels responsible for it and at first decides to find the cure alone, but then he is joined by Evan (Evie's son), Urson (Uma's son), Cassie (Carlos' daughter) and Jina (Jay's daughter). Good and evil live in war inside Max's heart and his powers seem to be growing absurdly. Relationships Love Interest(s) *'Evan' - Started as best friends, Evan developed a huge crush on Max and only Cassie knew about it. Just like their mothers, they have a close relationship and no matter what Max says that he is dangerous to him, Evan stays by his side. In Breaking Traditions, Evan confesses his feelings to Max and in Rotten to the Core, they share a kiss, thus confirming that they are a couple. Friends *'Urson' - Urson is one of Max's best friends. They have a friendly rivalry kinda of like their mothers and they always have each other's back. Urson calls him "Dragon" due to Max's dragon necklace. It's later revealed that Urson used to have a crush on Max, but he surpassed this after a while....or maybe not? *'Cassie' - Cassie is one of Max's best friends. He, just like Urson, Jina and Evan, is a regular client at her Bibbidi Café. She got an excited reaction after learning Max has magic powers. *'Jina' - Jina is one of Max's best friends. They play Tourney together, along with Urson, and Jina is the team's captain. She acts like an older sister towards him. *'Lola' - Among the perfectly good royals, Lola is the one who is the nicest with him. They do have a friendly relationship and completely thinks his sense of fashion and magic powers are cool. *'Celia Facilier' - Max often secretly goes to Celia's tent for her to read his fortune. She likes teasing him, but when it's time to be serious, she can be quite scary. *'Dizzy Tremaine' - Dizzy is very friendly towards Max and vice versa. She was the one who made purple highlights on his hair. Family *'Queen Mal' - Mal is Max's mother. They have a strong mother-son relationship and she was the first one to know that Max had magic. As he found out that Mal was cursed as well, Max entered in panic and blames himself for warming his family. In Rotten to the Core, Max meets 16-year-old Mal through a vision when he touches the Eye of the Dragon. *'King Ben' - Ben is Max's father. They do not have a very close relationship, even though he wants to be closer with Max. Even though he agrees that people should write their own destiny, Ben is being pressured into forcing Max to become a perfect prince. In Rotten to the Core, Max meets 16-year-old Ben through a vision when he touches the Eye of the Dragon. *'Maleficent' - Maleficent is Max's maternal grandmother. He meets her through a vision when he touches the Eye of the Dragon. *'Hades' - Hades is Max's maternal grandfather. He meets him through a vision when he touches the Eye of the Dragon. *'Belle' - Belle is Max's paternal grandmother. He meets her through a vision when he touches the Eye of the Dragon. *'Beast' - Beast is Max's paternal grandfather. He meets him through a vision when he touches the Eye of the Dragon. Enemies *'Aria' - They used to fake that they were dating due to family pressure. Max hates Aria's rude attitude and arrogance towards his friends and she likes teasing him. Aria still likes him, but Max already made clear that he doesn't want to date her and that he's happier with Evan. Songs Solos *'Dragon Heart' Duos *'Space Between' (with Evan) *'If Only' (with Mal) Group Songs *'Night Falls' (with Evan, Urson, Cassie and Jina) *'Rotten to the Core' (with Evan, Urson, Cassie and Jina) Category:Descendants: New Class Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Kids Category:Auradon Kids Category:Royalty